


Chocolate Kisses

by romanee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, Mild Gore, Myan Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: When Ryan hired Michael, he thought he was just hiring another cashier who’d end up finding him out and he’d have to get rid of him. Instead, Ryan ended up with a partner in crime turned husband.But it didn't stop Ryan from feeling terrible for dragging Michael into his world the first two years they dated. Ryan felt like he ruined Michael; he deserved better. It took countless nights of guilt, stress, and crying before Michael beat it into Ryan’s head that he wasn’t going anywhere. That Ryan was stuck with him, through thick and thin. Not matter what.Now, neither of them could imagine their lives without the other. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.





	Chocolate Kisses

For as long as they’ve been doing this, Ryan never got tired of the pouty faces Michael made when blood stained his clothing while, up to his forearms, digging around inside a rotting corpse. On top of that, without fail, Michael somehow managed to get it in his hair. Even when he started getting haircuts; one way or another Ryan always found specks of dried blood clinging to Michael’s scalp. He loved it more than he probably should.   

Blood, by nature, was messy. Add it to baking and it clumped and got everywhere like flour, but that was part of the fun. At least, for Ryan it was, but that was neither here nor there. If Ryan had to pick the most annoying part, it’d be collecting everything; like now. Though, with Michael’s presence even tedious work: cleaning, collecting, and killing, became enjoyable.   

Tying off the last of the many blood bags, Ryan tossed it with the others. With that done he rested his weight on the table, chin in the palm of his hands while he watched Michael work. 

“You know, it’s a good look on you. I don’t know why you get so grumpy.”  

Without looking up from the open carcass, Michael flipped him off then went back to hacking up organs, rooting around, and stomping on stubborn bones.  

Ryan sighed, feeling more relaxed. He gathered up the body he had finished draining then headed towards Michael’s little work area.  

 _God, I love him_ _._  

“Stop looking at me with bedroom eyes and hurry the hell up. You’ve got another body to drain - and we both know that takes way too fucking long, and I need to hack that fucker up.” Michael paused and frowned. He grunted when something in the body he’d been tugging on wouldn’t budge from its fleshy home. Ryan found it incredibly endearing. “We’ve been closed for almost two months now.”  

Michael half-heartedly glared at him, stepping over the body until they were chest to chest.  

Even with a body between them, Michael got as close as possible without actually touching the body.   

“If only  _someone_ hired more people, then we could be open longer. But no! It’s just you and me!”  

Ryan dropped the body unceremoniously between them, smiling all the while, and leaned down till his forehead was against Michael’s. 

“As much as I’d love to do that. No can do, dear. You know what happened last time we tried that.” Ryan pulled back enough to kiss Michael’s nose. “Poor things got chopped up and sold to some old lady who thinks she got a traditional tasty pie for her family.”  

Michael huffed, but didn't move.  

The cute pouty face Ryan loved so much was back, and Ryan had to resist squishing Michael’s cheeks.  

“Yeah, well. That was his fault for being nosy. But I get it!” He grabbed Ryan’s face, kissing him hard then shoved him away, a smile threatening to ruin his “upset” face. “Besides. I prefer it this way. Thinking out loud is all.”       

 

* * *

Michael closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose - held it in for a second or two - then exhaled through his mouth. He pushed the door open from the kitchen to the main area. He looked over the empty space and went over his mental checklist; making sure everything was taken care of before opening up shop.  

Not a  _single_ thing could be out of place.  

  1. _Chairs and tables are washed, dusted. Check._  
  2. _Window’s cleaned inside and out. Check._  
  3. _Floor mopped in the kitchen and out here. Check._  
  4. _No signs of any leftover blood or anything else questionable. Check._   



Nodding to himself, Michael squinted at the open space for the umpteenth time. Daring for something to pop up; when things stayed as they should be, Michael went to the display cases and turned them on. While they came to life, Michael wandered back into the kitchen and pulled open the storage fridge, taking the desserts in smaller fancy plating out first.  

Somewhere behind him, he heard the back door open and close. Shuffling footsteps walking around the place before settling behind him; hands gripped his shoulders. Michael took a step back and Ryan followed. The two of them moving as one as Michael let the door close itself.  

“My little busy bee.” 

Michael snorted. “Sure am. Now back up and make yourself useful. Oh, and don’t get your grubby hands on anything that isn't in here.” Ryan let him move around so they were side to front. Ryan had that dorky lovestruck look on his face again.  

“You know I love you, right?”  

 _How could I not?_  

“You tell me every chance you get.” Michael leaned in, waiting for a kiss, and Ryan didn’t disappoint. It was short, sweet, and when they pulled away Michael licked his lips.  

“You were snacking.”  

Ryan smiled, hand on Michael’s back and leading him to the front of the shop.  

“Only because I was making you something special. When we get home, you can rest while I feed you.”  

Humming, Michael took extra care in sliding glass doors open and started arranging everything. 

“Who’s the one with the feeding kink again?” It was hard keeping the smile off his face when he saw Ryan shrug in his peripherals.   

When things were to his liking Michael wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, turning to go back to get the bigger plates; but waiting by the door with one of the platters was Ryan.   

For the next twenty minutes, they worked in silence. Ryan handing Michael plates, platters, big fancy cups, and everything in between while Michael made the display cases look organized, clean. When they were done, they both stood in front of the cases, side by side.  

Ryan admired Michael’s work. Michael glared at everything once more.    

“They look lovely, dear.” Ryan kissed his temple. “You always do an amazing job making this place look presentable.”  

Michael swatted at Ryan’s chest. Mouth twitching. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t you have stuff you should be preparing for?”  

“Not until that sign say’s open I’m afraid.” 

Neither of them moved, but Michael couldn’t bring himself to. The weight of all the things they’ve done to get back here hitting him – like they tend to when he looks at all the dishes Ryan’s prepared. When they're in the fridge in the back its one thing. Seeing them laid out before him – waiting for someone to buy them and either eat here or back home – was another. He swallowed, cleared his throat, tears blearing in his vision.  

 _You've done this for four years now and yet._  

Ryan tugged on his ear, and Michael went to swat his hand away but was taken by surprise when a kiss was placed on his cheek. Ryan’s face was close enough for their breaths to mingle. Michael melted as his ear was rubbed and the light kisses were pressed against his cheek. He closed his eyes so Ryan could kiss over his eyelids and leaned into Ryan’s touch without disrupting the moment.   

“Stay out here. Don’t come in the back unless it's an emergency.” Ryan cupped his face now, peppering his face with kisses. “Talk with all the nice old ladies, mothers with their kids, and everyone else who comes in.”  

Michael wanted to protest, but he couldn’t. He needed the interactions to cool down and feel decent again. Or as decent as someone could feel knowing they were selling dessert treats made from both normal food and portions of human meat. 

“If you need time off, take it. I’ll get a temp worker and well go from there.”  

Ryan kissed his forehead, nose then his lips. Michael leaned into it, nibbling on Ryan’s bottom lip but nothing more. He didn’t want anything more than the pressure of Ryan’s mouth on his.   

“I’m good. Just – just give me... no, never mind. Let’s get to it.” The sooner Michael got into the zone again the quicker he’d feel better. 

Michael let Ryan wipe his eyes before he wiggled out of his hold. Pushing Ryan toward the kitchen area. In turn, Michael went to the front door and flipped the sign from closed to open. Michael settled behind the counter and played his wedding ring, bring it to his lips and kissing it.   

The front door dinged and he looked up to see a familiar face of one of their oldest customers. 

Michael smiled, standing and leaning against the display case. 

“Good to see you again Mrs. Moore.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
